


We are young again.

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I mean inasfar as it can be romantic, Please Kill Me, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An immediately orphaned work, quick and short scene from an early relationship. By altaredflesh





	We are young again.

The light through the window was cold blue, the pale dim light that lingers after sunset in the summer. It was late June and you hadn't slept well in weeks with the light lasting well into the night. The last reds of sunset had passed while you were too occupied to notice, and now a cool breeze drifted in through the pine boughs and left the room crisp with the smell of earth and ozone.

“It's getting late.”

“Mmmm,” his voice was muted, which was probably due to his face being buried in the pillow. “So what?”

“I was trying to find a polite way to ask if you want me to go or stay, jackass.”

“Oh,” the voice became clearer, and you felt the hand around your waist loosen. “Did you have someplace to be?”

“No, but I didn't want to overstay my welcome,” you shifted. “Uhm Do you want me to…” your words trailed off. The room was dark now, and you could tell that the moon was just beginning to light the trees outside the window.

“Stay,” his arm pulled you closer, and you could feel his breath on the nape of your neck. “Stay and I'll make breakfast.”

“You gonna cook me an omelette?” you rolled over, relaxing into his arms, and laughed at his grimace. 

“Do I look like a man that knows how to cook an omelette..? You'll get pancakes, and they'll probably be burnt.”

“Hm, I'll can work with that. You got whipped cream?” 

“Do I have whipp- of COURSE I have whipped cream, Doll, it's like you don't even know my family. I'm insulted is what I am, like this house could go a week without whipped cream. Ya gonna ask if I have sprinkles next, because I swear-” 

You leaned in to cut him off with a soft kiss, slow and gentle against the corner of his mouth, then murmur against his skin, “You talk too much.”

“I'll have to think of other clever things to do with my mouth,” he purred back. You felt his big hands splayed out on your skin, pulling you even closer to him, molding you against him.

“You're filthy.”

“Oooh, filthy do it for you sweetheart?” he grinned down at you, his leer half joking and half actual come-on.

“Omelettes do it for me,” you rolled your hips and batting your eyelashes furiously.

“You drive a hard bargain, but as long as you like char on your food I can fake my way through it.”

You laughed, head falling back, and he took the opportunity to run a trail of kisses along your throat, distracting you. You sighed and shivered against him, which left him replying with a moan, and after a minute you'd both stopped using words altogether as the last of the light fled the sky and left the room completely dark.

-by altaredflesh


End file.
